Gotta catch em all
by its a story of love
Summary: "I'm home alone watching Pokémon and you're my hot neighbor and oh god you're here to get milk but I've been screaming the Pokémon theme song for the last 5 minutes." I don't own OUAT, POKEMON or any of the characters mentioned. Fluff just ridiculous fluff, I don't even know


**First of all I apologise, I am sick, sleep deprived and knee deep in revision trying to prepare for exams which I am inevitably going to fail which basically means my brain is a mess and I found this AU and I just started writing.**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm home alone watching Pokémon and you're my hot neighbor and oh god you're here to get milk but I've been screaming the Pokémon theme song for the last 5 minutes."_**

 **I don't own OUAT, POKEMON or any of the characters mentioned.**

 **Fluff just ridiculous fluff, I don't even know**

 **Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own**

It had been a long day, he'd been working all hours trying desperately the real reason why he was in the States in the first place, it was supposed to be a fresh start, but apparently the American Dream wasn't actually a fairytale, although his elusive neighbor was certainly a Princess, albeit a prickly won, actually maybe a Pirate was more suitable to her personality. She hadn't introduced herself yet, the height of bad form, although he gleamed that her name was Emma Swan.

He looked in his fridge, looking for milk, he was gasping for a Cuppa (typical British he murmured to himself), and at least this would give him the perfect opportunity to meet the elusive Emma Swan.

EKEKE

 _I want to be the very best_

 _Like no one ever was_

 _To catch them is the real test_

 _To train them is my cause_

GOD she was 28 and here she was slouching on her sofa, in her stripped flannel pajamas, with a hot cocoa, with cinnamon of course, singing along to the Pokémon theme tune. She needed to get a life, like yesterday. She blamed it on Henry really, he'd loved it, even as a baby, so as a hard working single mom, it had been ½ hour of quality time with her son, who now happened to be 10 and at a sleepover, so not a real excuse.

 _Each Pokémon to understand_

 _The power that's inside_.

EKEKEK

He was about to knock on the door, when he heard the TV blaring the Pokémon theme tune. He knew Emma had a son, he'd seen him walk to a bus stop the bus stop a few times, but surely he was too old for Pokémon. He listened again and could also hear singing, well if you could call it that, Emma the prickly princess, who had barely even smiled at him was singing along to the Pokémon theme song, oh boy was this going to be fun. He knocked on the door, making sure to be standing there with a devishly handsome grin on his face when she opened the door.

EKEKEK

Was that a knock? She wasn't expecting anyone. She quickly turned off the TV and walked towards the door, aware that she was still in her pajamas and praying to anything that it wasn't her hot next door neighbor. Seriously it should be illegal for people to look that hot, they had no regard for people with low self-esteem.

She opened the door and groaned.

"Pokémon

Gotta catch 'em all"

God he had an accent and a toothy grin, this was just ridiculous, and she was staring Shit.

"Sorry lass, did I get it wrong, I confess it's been a while. I'm Killian Jones, your neighbor

"Ugh, um Hi, No you ugh got it right. Emma, Emma Swan. Do you wanna come in?"

"If it's not too much trouble Swan. "

Swan, she liked it.

"Sure, come in. I can explain you know, why I was listening to that"

"I'm sure you can try Swan, but I'll save you the embarrassment, I actually came to see if I could borrow some milk."

She couldn't help but smile, he was funny and turned what should've been an awkward situation into a joke, she couldn't help be nervous. She was Emma Swan, she didn't feel like this.

EKEKEK

He had every intention of embarrassing her, in making her blush, but when she opened her door in pajamas and her golden hair in lose ringlets flowing down her back he was stunned, the only thing he could say was the next line of the theme tune, thankfully it managed to diffuse the situation.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Quite frankly it scared the hell out of him

EKEKEK

She handed him the milk, and he smiled somewhat shyly before walking towards the door.

"Bye Swan, nice to meet you and uh thank you for the milk."

He returned the milk after a few minutes and they spent the whole night discussing their favourite Pokémon.

Hers was of course Pikachu

He scorned saying that was too obvious and who could resist Charmander.

 **Sorry I have no idea what that was but I hope you all liked it. As always comments, constructive criticism appreciated. For anybody who didn't like the lack of Henry, I apologise, this is my first proper go at an AU and I just couldn't get his character right but I do love him. Also I haven't watched pokemon for a while so sorry for any inconsistencies.**


End file.
